Shelly Marsh VS Kevin Mccormick
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Stan & Kenny, place a bet that their older sibling is way more tougher then the other, so they make theme fight each other! I hope Trey & Matt will do an episode of this one day.
1. The Bet

**Shelly Marsh VS. Kevin Mccormick.**

Stan Marsh, was coming out of his house, he was walking to the bus stop to meet with his friends and Cartman, when he got there Kyle, had seen him with a huge black eye on his face, he then asked Stan.

"Hey Stan, where did you get that black eye, did Shelly, kicked you're ass again?"

He told the guys.

"Yeah, she's in one of her moods again, what a bitch!"

Cartman, said while laughing at him.

"Ha! Ha! man Stan, you're sister is the toughest person in South Park, hell I bet she can even beat up  
Kenny's stupid older brother, to?"

Kenny, then said to Cartman.

"Shit, my brother Kevin, knows how to fight when he gets drunk he can beat you hard."

Stan, then told Kenny.

"No way, Shelly is more crazier then you're alcoholic brother Kevin."

Suddenly, Kenny got mad at him and said.

"Trust me, Kevin can take Shelly, he once choked out my dad."

Stan, who was now a little upset, told Kenny.

"My sister can whoop you're brothers ass! any day of the week!"

Cartman, then said to Kyle.

"Uh oh, jew boy looks like we've got a challenge here, how about we make a bet dudes."

Kyle, said.

"Yeah, why don't we have Stan's sister & Kenny's brother fight to see who can whoop the other's ass?"

Stan, said. "Fine!"

Kenny, said. "Fine!"

The bus now arrives, after school was over Stan, went inside his house, his sister Shelly, was sitting on the couch  
watching T.V. with holding a ice pack on his eye, he was now trying to talk to her.

Stan, while holding the ice pack said.

"Uh, Shelly?"

She, yelled.

"Shut up turd! leave me alone or i'll give you another black eye!"

He then, took a moment to relax and then said to her.

"Shelly, I just wanted you know that my friend Kenny, well his brother Kevin, called you a stupid stinking bitch."

She, then shouted.

"Leave me alone Turd!"

But when Stan was about to leave, Shelly then yelled out.

"Wait, turd get back here! do you mean Kevin Mccormick?"

Stan, then said.

"Yep, Kenny told me he called you a big mouthed headgear wearing evil looking bitch."

She then, got really pissed off and shouted.

"He said what?! i'll kill him and cut his balls off!"

She then kicked Stan in his stomach, and yelled out.

"He's dead!"

Meanwhile, over at Kenny's house, Kenny was talking to Kevin, who was sitting at the tabel  
drinking a little pabst blue ribbon he said to brother Kevin.

"Hey, Kevin, you know my friend Stan Marsh, well his sister Shelly, was talking shit about you, she called you a drunking, brace wearing, white trash, ugly looking redneck."

Kevin, then said.

"Oh, she did?"

But Kenny, then said to Kevin.

"Oh, and she said she's way more better drinking pabst blue ribbon then you are."

Suddenly, Kevin Mccormick was now pissed off.

After he got done slupping the beer, he then threw the can on the kitchen floor.

He was a little drunk, and said with anger.

"She said what?! why that no good whore! i'll beat the living piss out of her!"

Kenny, was now giggling.

The boys now got the beef started, Shelly Marsh, will fight Kevin Mccormick, who will win? and what will happend next?

To be continued.


	2. The Fight

The next day, both Shelly and Kevin, were about to fight each other neat Stark's Pond, Shelly and Stan, were both walking to the pond she was punching her fist getting ready to fight Kevin, Kevin and Kenny, were also heading to the pond he was cracking his knuckels so he can whoop her hard, meanwhile, all the other kids were now running to see the fight.

Cartman, who was giving out promos, said to the crowd.

"Promos, get your promos here!"

Both Shelly and Kevin, were staring at each other with mean looks in their eye, all the other kids were cheering.

Stan, said to Kenny.

"Ha, get ready to see your brother get destroyed."

Kenny, then told him.

"Fat chance."

Shelly Marsh, said with a pissed off look.

"I'm going to knock those ugly looking braces out of you're fucking mouth Turd!"

Kevin Mccormick, while messing up his hair to look tougher, said.

"Well, i'm going to break you're headgear and make you swallow it, you metal mouth wearing freak!"

The kids were still cheering them on.

Both, Shelly and Kevin, were now growling at each other with funny sounds coming out of their mouths, Kyle was taking the bets, Cartman said to the crowed in Mills Lane's voice.

"Let's get it on!"

The fight had just begin, Shelly, punched Kevin in his chest he went down but came back up, he then gave her a hard like slap in the face, he then jumped on top of her and tried to choke her out, but with her strength she threw him off of her, but he got up from the cold ground and ran up & pushed her off the hill.

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Fight Was Now On!

While Shelly pushed Kevin off the steep hill he landed on a hard rock that struck his arm, but he got  
right back up on his feet because he was too drunk to feel the pain, meanwhile Shelly was running  
down the steep hill to continue the fight, so... were all the other kids who quickly rushed down the  
hill to see them go at it again.

While Kevin, was back up on his two feet from behind Shelly snuck up and gave him a spear!  
he was back down again, but suddenly lying on the cold ground he kicked her where the sun don't  
shine, but lucky for her she didn't have any balls, Kevin then kicked her in her stomach he got back up  
on his feet again, he was now in controll he then starts punching her one by one.

Kenny, shouted out lound.

"Come on Kevin! whoop her ass Good!"

Stan, shouted out lound.

"Come on Shelly! bite with your ugly dental gear!"

Kevin continued to punch the hell out of her, but Shelly actually heard Stan's lound voice and took his advice.

She then bites him in his right shoulder, but he then starts to choke her but to no prevail because she  
then grabbed his left arm and starts to sqeeze it real tight, Cartman said to the other boys.

"Dam, these two really hate each other you know? if they stopped fighting and work things out they could actually become boyfriend and girlfriend, and who knows they could get actually get married you two would be sort of kin to each other Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Suddenly, both Stan and Kenny then looked at each other with fear and both shouted to the two siblings.

Stan- "Get up and fight him til he's dead!"

Kenny- "Remember she's a evil Bitch! get up and fight her!"

Both were now smacking & slapping each other in the face, and both started to bleed.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
